


Тор не понимает

by churchill, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Почитал про боевые братства. Воины-любовники в Древней Греции, — сказал Стив. — Подумал, может и у Мстителей это работает как-то так же?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тор не понимает

**Author's Note:**

> кинки; Баки!топ; Старк, влюблённый в Беннера; все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними
> 
> Ссылка на фильм "[Обыкновенное сердце](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/535304/)"

— Ты спал с Тором, — сказал Стив. В его голосе не было вопроса, только обозначение факта. Слишком спокойное для безразличия. 

Он сидел рядом с Баки на диване, плечом к плечу, неосознанно ворошил пальцами остатки попкорна в миске и не отрывал взгляд от экрана, где двое мужчин занимались любовью. Баки не мог не признать, что снято красиво. «Хорошая драма, — посоветовал им Старк. — Заодно узнаете, что такое проблема СПИДа. В ваше дремучее время такого не было». Баки подозревал, что на самом деле Старка развлекало то, что один из актёров очень похож на доктора Беннера. 

Кто сказал Стиву про Тора? Впрочем, Баки и не скрывал, скорее не распространялся. Об этом мог ляпнуть сам бог в порыве простодушной откровенности. Он считал отношения с боевыми товарищами самой естественной вещью на свете. Во всех их проявлениях.

Баки только пожал плечами в ответ. Да, переспал. Бог был хорош и в бою, и в постели. Продолжать, само собой, никто не планировал, но Баки не стал бы зарекаться. Легко и крышесносно — вот как это было. Кто-то сильный, страстный и честный. Кто-то, кого Баки не боялся покалечить, забывшись. 

— Вы с ним... встречаетесь? — неловко продолжил Стив. Вопрос, как ни странно, был уместный. Несколько месяцев назад Баки, как только с него сняли все ограничения и разрешили работать с Мстителями, съехал от Стива и начал жить отдельно. Ему тогда до чёртиков было важно, чтобы у него была своя квартира. Своя, даже если временами он не успевал в ней ночевать. Личное, до последней пылинки, пространство. Тогда у них со Стивом состоялся тяжёлый разговор об этом переезде. Но Баки настоял на своём. Кто бы знал, что Стив это так поймет. 

— У него есть Джейн, Стив, — вздохнул Баки. — Да и зачем это ему? И мне.

— Я не знал, что ты... — Стив сделал неопределённый жест рукой в сторону телевизора, но было понятно, что он имеет в виду. На экране актёр, похожий на доктора Беннера, как раз в этот момент начал ритмично двигаться на своём партнёре. И тот, второй, выглядел в этот момент совершенно захваченным этим. Одухотворённым.

— Что я трахаю парней?

— О. А я думал, что Тор... — Стив краснел неровными пятнами — на скулах и ниже. Это было заметно даже в полумраке при мерцающем свете экрана. Баки почти ощущал волну болезненного и стыдного любопытства, исходившую от Стива.

Баки искоса смотрел на него и не верил. Стив? Интересуется, кто из них двоих — Баки или Тор — был сверху? Не может быть! Стив даже на войне, когда парни порой рассказывали всякое, игнорировал подробности. Он не то чтобы подчёркнуто не замечал, было очевидно, что ему действительно неинтересно — Стив уходил от таких разговоров. Если не мог уйти физически, то закрывался, выглядел безучастным.

Как неинтересно Стиву было ещё в Бруклине, когда пару раз Баки пытался поделиться полученным опытом. Не о девочках, с которыми встречался. С ними дальше поцелуев дело не заходило, а Баки и не допустил бы лишнего — дураком он никогда не был. Это была взрослая женщина: миссис Робертсон. Ида — так она просила Баки её называть. Он был сразу после школы; её муж много работал, разъезжал по длительным командировкам, детей у них почему-то не было. Она позволяла Баки так много, что он был не в силах держать это в себе — всё, что открылось ему про женщин и про секс за какой-то один короткий месяц. Он пытался взахлёб поделиться этим знанием со Стивом — тот не выдал бы их — ни Баки, ни миссис Робертсон. 

Стив, конечно же, не выдал. И даже не осудил. Но и не интересовался. 

— Это Тор сам тебе сказал? — мягко спросил Баки. 

Стив мотнул головой и слабо улыбнулся, явно пытаясь справиться с охватившей его неловкостью. Потом посмотрел на Баки.

— Он напился и очень хвалил тебя. Знаешь, как обычно он это делает, — Стив отвёл взгляд, уставился куда-то себе в колени, в миску с попкорном. И с преувеличенной торжественностью, копируя интонации Тора, проговорил: — Барнс храбрейший из воинов и в любовных утехах весьма умелый. Да благословенны будут ваши боги, Стивен, вернувшие тебе твоего друга и любовника.

— Друга и любовника, — тупо повторил Баки. 

— Друга и любовника, — эхом откликнулся Стив. — Так он сказал. Я пытался ему объяснить... но Тор не понимает. Не понимает, что нас может останавливать. 

— Господи, Стив, — потрясённо выдохнул Баки и решился: — А ты... ты-то понимаешь? — и со стыдом осознал, что лучше вообще не услышать ответа, чем сначала спросить, а потом узнать, что Стив как раз понимает. Потому что Баки тоже не понимал — ему давно было всё ясно про себя и своё отношение к Стиву. Но они не были любовниками, только друзьями. Если бы только Стив этого захотел... Баки заторопился, перебивая себя самого: — На нас напали думботы. Помнишь, ты в это время был в Ваканде? Я тогда немного сглупил и подставился. Тор меня перевязал, у него был асгардский эль. И вот... Получается, что я трахнул бога, — с нервным смешком закончил Баки. 

— Похоже, бог остался этим доволен, — тихо ответил Стив. — Прости, Бак. Мне не стоило лезть к тебе с этим разговором. Всё мои глупые предрассудки. Никак не привыкну... — он вздохнул, поставил миску из-под попкорна на пол, как-то тяжело поднялся с дивана. — Бак, я, наверное, пойду. Расскажешь потом, чем закончилось кино. Если досмотришь, конечно, — Стив кивнул на экран. — Не провожай, сам уйду, — добавил он, когда Баки сделал движение, чтобы встать следом.

Тихо щёлкнул замок входной двери. Баки машинально поднял с пола миску с остатками попкорна и запустил туда пальцы, невидящим взглядом уставившись в экран.

От гулкого ощущения случившейся катастрофы он очнулся только тогда, когда понял, что пытается жевать твёрдые зерна кукурузы, так и не раскрывшиеся в микроволновке. И что нормального попкорна в миске уже не осталось. У героев фильма, тем временем, всё становилось только хуже. Один из любовников умирал. Человек, похожий на Брюса Беннера, рыдал, оплакивая своего любимого. И у Баки разрывалось сердце. Не только из-за кино.

# # #  
Баки подспудно ждал, что после их разговора Стив закроется, перестанет приходить в гости, чтобы вместе что-то посмотреть. Будет избегать. 

Между ними ничего не изменилось.

Баки успокоился, хотя сам разговор остался в нём больной занозой и не выходил из головы. Но он хорошо помнил, как Стив умеет уходить от тем, которые не хочет обсуждать. И знал, что Стив либо сам к этому вернётся, либо бесполезно и пытаться.

Вечеринка в башне Старка шла полным ходом, Бог что-то шумно втирал Марии и Пеппер, Роуди тусовался с какими-то девушками модельного вида и парочкой облезлых военных, остальные тоже разбрелись кто куда. Баки стоял возле барной стойки и тянул коктейли один за другим — не пьянел, но ему нравилось пробовать разные вкусы. Там и настиг его Стив.

— Как думаешь, Брюс и Тони любовники? — тихо спросил он. 

Баки чуть не захлебнулся коктейлем. Откашлялся, отставил в сторону тонкий бокал и поискал глазами Беннера или Старка. И почти предсказуемо увидел их вместе. Они сидели на одном из дальних угловых диванов, Беннер пил пиво из бутылки и мягко улыбался, слушая что-то увлечённо объяснявшего ему Старка.

— Братья по оружию? — добавил Стив.

О, Господи! Стив шутил. Он только что сказал одно, имея в виду нечто совсем другое. Непристойное. 

— Скорее уж братья по науке, — в тон ответил Баки. — Сайнсбро.

— Так что думаешь? Они любовники? — настойчиво переспросил Стив. 

— Мы сплетничаем о товарищах по команде? Ты начал привыкать?

Старк с Беннером одновременно поднялись и направились к выходу из гостиной. Никто из других гостей, занятых друг другом, этого не заметил. Стив проводил их взглядом и повернулся к Баки.

— Почитал про боевые братства. Воины-любовники в Древней Греции, — ответил Стив. — Подумал, может, и у Мстителей это работает как-то так же? 

— Мстители — боевые пидорасы? О, хочу выпить за это! — Баки поднял свой бокал и залпом допил коктейль. 

Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Не настолько. Но, возможно, мне стоит начать это учитывать.

— Старк очень хочет Беннера. Это слишком очевидно, — сказал Баки. — Но как далеко они зашли? Не знаю, не уверен... 

— Спрошу потом у Брюса. Надеюсь, не вызову этим Халка.

С ума сойти! Что происходит? Кажется, Стива окончательно понесло. Словно тот в полёте на полной скорости потянул ручку управления от себя, собираясь войти в пике. 

Тут Стив подвинулся к Баки и развернулся так, что почти закрыл собой обзор большей части гостиной. Он что? Пытался загородить Баки от остальных гостей?

— Бак, я хотел кое о чём у тебя спросить.

Баки замер. Похоже, и вправду тот самый разговор. Кивнул, показывая, что ждёт.

— Про то, что мне тогда сказал Тор… — Стив замолчал, растерянно провёл руками по волосам и беспомощно улыбнулся: — Даже не знаю, как об этом спрашивать.

Баки терпеливо ждал, когда Стив всё-таки произнесёт это вслух. Чтобы не ошибиться с выводами. Да и не было смысла торопить. Когда Стив окончательно решал для себя что-то, то пёр вперёд с грацией и изяществом боевого танка. 

— Я долго думал, Бак… — Стив опять замолчал. Баки много раз видел это выражение лица у других людей — знакомых, в кино, на улице: когда кто-то показывает явную заинтересованность в другом человеке. Но первый раз за всю свою жизнь он видел это в исполнении Стива. 

— Бак… — снова начал Стив. «Ну же, Стиви, скажи уже!» Наверное, это читалось во взгляде Баки. Потому что Стив сделал шаг навстречу, немного склоняя голову набок, словно примерялся для поцелуя. С ума сойти! Баки уже представил, как вцепится в рубашку Стива, чтобы подтянуть к себе поближе и… что-то оглушительно грохнуло за пределами здания, и через пару секунд завыли сирены.

Стив уже устремился к широким панорамным окнам гостиной — чтобы оценить обстановку, — и громко командовал, перекрывая голос искина, твердящего о тревоге:

— Мстители, общий сбор!

# # #  
Портал раскрылся над Куинсом; к облегчению всех, не над улицей, а над старым кладбищем. Твари были склизкие и гадкие, в полумраке похожие на огромных толстых бронированных тараканов размерами с небольшой автомобиль. Баки мысленно прикидывал, что надо будет разобраться, как открыли портал, и закрыть его, чтобы твари не лезли дальше.

Но тут портал захлопнулся сам. И небольшое стадо тварей — с пару дюжин — кучно осталось стоять посреди кладбища. 

— В атаку! — скомандовал Стив по внутренней связи.

Бог начал раскручивать свой молот, готовясь ударить в ближайшую тварь. Железный Человек выставил вперёд ладони с репульсорами. Халк рычал. 

А твари, вместо того чтобы нападать, завизжали и начали расползаться в разные стороны. 

Тут одна из тварей выскочила вперёд. Она была выше и тоньше этих тараканов. И у неё были крылья. В меру уродливые. По виду — огромная кожистая моль. Она что-то громко верещала, явно пытаясь прикрыть собой визжащее стадо.

Бог перестал вращать молот и растерянно замер. Потом заорал:

— Стивен, это дети!

— Что? — с недоумением спросил Стив. Но тут же сориентировался: — Остановите атаку. И не дайте им разбежаться!

# # #  
Шёл третий час тотального сумасшествия. Небо на востоке уже светлело.

Баки с оружием на изготовку обходил по периметру сбившихся в кучку тварей и слушал, как в наушнике с кем-то ругается Стив, требуя связать его то с министром обороны, то с президентом, то с ООН, и не важно, какой сейчас час ночи. Вокруг кладбища выстроились машины с мигалками. В кустах засели бойцы одного из подразделений национальной гвардии, сверху кружило несколько вертолётов новостных компаний.

Баки уже плохо понимал, что происходит. Прямо сейчас они пытались не дать военным перебить этих тварей. Кто-то из генералов предлагал простое решение — накрыть их всех одним прицельным выстрелом и не церемониться. Стив орал, что будет межпланетный конфликт, что люди не должны воевать с детьми. И вообще это случайно забредшая на Землю экскурсионная группа, у которой сбились настройки в путевой карте. 

Бог галантно общался с той самой кожистой молью, что-то бархатисто ей рокотал непередаваемыми звуками. Баки хорошо помнил, как действует прицельно направленное на кого-то обаяние бога. Моль, наверное, таяла. Но Баки не мог оценить — её огромные фасеточные глаза и неподвижное лицо не выражали эмоций. 

Старк, в так и не снятом костюме Железного Человека, при свете прожекторов с вертолётов сооружал что-то вроде электромагнитного манежа — чтобы не давать тварям расползтись: некоторые из них в темноте всё норовили улизнуть куда-нибудь. Одна из бронированных тварей ходила следом за Старком; кажется, они тоже общались. Баки не понимал как. Но похоже было, что тварь помогала строить Старку манеж. Немыслимо. Баки подозревал, что эта тварь и есть причина «случайно» сбившихся настроек маршрута их группы. Свой инопланетный Старк. Мелкий, шкодливый и гениальный. 

Только доктор Беннер в своих безразмерных штанах и накинутом на голые плечи пледе грустный и уставший сидел в стороне на одном из потрескавшихся каменных надгробий.

Стив, наконец-то уговоривший военных не стрелять, спросил по внутренней связи:

— Тони, что у тебя там?

— Порядок, — отозвался тот. — Уже замыкаю контур.

— Баки и Брюс, можете быть свободны, — скомандовал Стив. — Остальные дожидаются открытия портала и окончания операции.

Баки подошёл к доктору Беннеру — у того не было наушника внутренней связи, и он не слышал команду Стива.

— Доктор Беннер, нам с вами Стив дал отбой. 

— Брюс, — меланхолично поправил тот. — Спасибо, Барнс. Но я подожду Тони.

— Меня зовут Баки, — сказал Баки, нерешительно потоптался рядом и опустился на траву. Понял, что всё равно никуда не уйдет. Пока не поговорит со Стивом. Или Стив не поговорит с ним. 

Они сидели достаточно долго, пока Баки не пришла в голову мысль, что вряд ли прямо сейчас Беннер станет перекидываться в Халка. 

— А вы со Старком? — спросил Баки. — Вы с ним? Вместе?

Беннер улыбнулся ему. У него была странная улыбка — человека, который не верит, что с ним может произойти что-то хорошее. Но счастлив, что это всё-таки происходит.

— Мы с Тони только друзья, — мягко сказал он. Баки почему-то почувствовал себя обманутым. Но улыбка Беннера стала шире и хитрее, и он добавил: — Но я надеюсь, что это ненадолго. 

Баки довольно кивнул. И поделился своим в ответ на откровенность Беннера:

— Вот и мы со Стивом друзья. Но я тоже надеюсь на что-то большее.

— Баки, — раздался напряжённый голос Стива в ухе. — Ты сейчас говоришь по общей линии.

У Баки внутри всё оборвалось и упало. Он понял, что разболтал не только свой секрет.

В разговор тут же вклинился Старк:

— Барнс, что тебе ответил Брюс?

— Стив... — выдавил Баки. — Прости.

— Барнс, что сказал Брюс? — настойчиво переспросил Старк.

Баки покосился на доктора Беннера, сидящего рядом. Тот не мог слышать слов Старка и Стива в наушнике, но явно понимал, о чём идёт разговор, и, похоже, вовсю забавлялся. 

— Старк, спросишь у него сам, — сказал Баки.

— Я спрашивал! Ты думаешь, я не спрашивал?! — вдруг возмущённо заорал Старк. — Он каждый раз уходит от ответа! И я не понимаю, что делаю не так!

Тут Баки увидел, что в их с доктором Беннером сторону смотрит Железный Человек. И всё инопланетное стадо. И даже Тор со своей кожистой молью выжидательно глядят на них. А где-то за пределами периметра их слушает Стив. И те пара человек, которые курируют эту операцию.

— Старк… — начал было Баки, подыскивая правильные слова, чтобы тот понял — ему не о чем беспокоиться и у них с доктором Беннером всё взаимно. 

Но его перебил Стив:

— Внимание всем, до открытия портала остается десять секунд. Девять, восемь…

В рассветном небе над ними с грохотом раскрывался чёрный провал.

# # #  
Баки стоял под горячими струями воды и думал о том, что не всегда хорошо, когда экстренные ситуации бывают недостаточно катастрофичными. Они закончили работу, и никто не пострадал — ни нечаянно забредшие инопланетные гости, ни кто-то из Мстителей или военных. И Стив был у Баки дома. И не отказался принять душ в его ванной. Но всю дорогу из Куинса Стив упорно молчал, а Баки не решался начать разговор сам. Они никак не могли вернуться к моменту перед тем, как включился сигнал тревоги.

Наверное, если бы случился жаркий бой и кого-то из них несильно ранило, а на кухне у Баки нашёлся асгардский эль или хотя бы обычный виски, и сейчас был бы поздний вечер, а не раннее утро... то всё стало бы намного проще. 

Потом услышал, как открылась дверь ванной. Стив прислонился к дверному косяку и смотрел на Баки.

— Сегодня всё прошло как-то слишком спокойно, — сказал Стив. — Не находишь?

Баки смыл остатки пены с себя и выключил воду.

— Это же случается на адреналине, да? Как у вас с Тором? — спросил Стив.

Баки потянулся за полотенцем. Стив тут же предупредительно сдёрнул его с крючка и подал ему. Взгляд, которым Стив смотрел на Баки, был совсем отчаянным. Это тянуло уже не на вход в пикирование, это было свободное падение вниз. Без парашюта. 

Баки смахнул с себя лишнюю влагу полотенцем и начал вытирать волосы.

— Я даже не знаю, что ты думаешь про это, Бак. Но ты сказал, что надеешься, — глухо продолжил Стив.

— Стив… — Баки, не глядя, отшвырнул полотенце в корзину с бельем. И подошёл к Стиву вплотную.

— Бак, я не уверен, что смогу с тобой как Тор… — пробормотал тот. — Я не знаю… я не уверен.

— Стив.

— Я вообще не думаю, что я хороший любовник, Бак, — грустно добавил он. 

Баки притянул Стива к себе за футболку и наконец-то заткнул поцелуем.

И всё. Кажется, теперь-то они и достигли дна. Вместе. 

Стив целовался как ненормальный; их обоих повело в сторону, но они приткнулись к стене, по пути столкнув что-то с раковины. Стив снова тянулся за поцелуем, и Баки отвечал, прижимая его к стене, пока сдирал одежду. Тот не был в этом слишком хорош, но ему словно важно было чувствовать рот Баки своими губами. 

Стив явно не решался трогать Баки, только осторожно касался плеч, легко гладил, будто ему требовалось какое-то разрешение. Баки сполз на пол, заодно сдёргивая со Стива штаны вместе с трусами, и, не раздумывая ни секунды, взял у него в рот. Стив охнул, невнятно пробормотал его имя и сдерживать себя перестал. Одной рукой сильно, до боли сжал плечо, другой рукой хватал за пряди волос.

— Бак, что ты делаешь, Бак. Я же сейчас…

Баки выпустил член изо рта и пережал у основания, не давая кончить. Стив дёрнулся и мутным взглядом посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Повернись, Стив, — попросил Баки.

— Бак, я так не смогу, — панически забормотал Стив.

— Да повернись ты! — Баки не выдержал, жёстко за бёдра разворачивая Стива к стене, тот почти не сопротивлялся, настолько был одуревший. И Баки тут же развёл ему ягодицы и ткнулся между них, сразу мокро и сильно толкаясь туда языком. 

Стив застонал громко и протяжно, сделал движение бёдрами навстречу языку Баки, сам протянул руку и отвёл ягодицу в сторону, раскрываясь. Баки, видя это, чуть позорно не спустил.

— Стив, Стив, — лихорадочно зашептал он. — Можно мне пальцами? Я дальше не буду, если не захочешь.

— Бак, — с придыханием пробормотал Стив.

Баки решил, что это и есть разрешение. Облизал пальцы и начал осторожно проталкивать их в Стива. И понял, что дуреет совсем. От невозможного напряжения в яйцах, от так быстро отдавшегося ему Стива. Баки вводил уже два пальца, провернул их и, кажется, нащупал бугорок простаты, Стив сильно дёрнулся под его руками. И забормотал:

— Бак, Бак, давай, делай, как ты хочешь.

О, Господи! Ещё немного такой податливости от Стива, и Баки окончательно сорвётся. Он отпустил его, поднялся, прислонился потной грудью к его мокрой же спине. Прошептал на ухо:

— Стиви, ты уверен?

Стив пошевелился, пытаясь развернуться. И Баки отодвинулся, давая пространство. Стив прислонился к стене и пьяным взглядом смотрел на Баки. 

— Что мы делаем, Бак?

— Стииив, — умоляюще протянул Баки. В голове билось: «Стиви, пожалуйста, только не начинай». Вслух он с отчаянием добавил: — Господи, да я хочу тебя с тех пор, как у меня начало вставать!

— Так? — Стив поймал губы Баки своим ртом, а рукой наконец-то дотянулся до члена Баки, осторожно сжал в ладони. И пробормотал в губы: — Он… толстый.

Баки невольно рассмеялся, но захлебнулся стоном, когда Стив сжал сильнее, потом туда-сюда провёл рукой. 

— Ох, Стиви, — он уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. — Трахни меня сам, если хочешь. 

— Я хочу так... как ты уже начал, — сказал Стив.

И вот они снова оказались там же — Стив стоял и держался за стену, а потом за раковину, так было проще, руки не соскальзывали с гладкого кафеля.

Баки водил набухшей головкой члена между ягодиц Стива, почти раскрывшегося, мягко толкался внутрь. Дырка поддавалась, края наползали на член. А в голове мелькали воспоминания — тощие бледные бёдра и спина с резко выступавшими позвонками. И картинка наслаивалась на настоящее. На какой-то давней, непонятно откуда всплывшей старой фантазии о том, как он трахает ещё того Стива, худого, до сыворотки и без этих безумных мышц, Баки одним движением и вломился в Стива. Сразу весь. И замер.

Стив тяжело дышал, опираясь на раковину. Баки осторожно водил пальцами — по растянутому краю, там, где они сейчас соединялись. А потом вышел наполовину и толкнулся снова. И снова замер. Посмотрел на мутное от влаги зеркало. Стив в отражении глядел прямо на него. Облизнул пересохшие губы и попросил:

— Ещё… 

— Стиив, — выдохнул Баки. И окончательно отпустил себя. Только сильно и ритмично трахал, придерживая за бёдра.

Стив кончил быстро, так и не притронувшись к себе. Баки вышел из него и дал ему сползти на пол. Стив прислонился боком к тумбе, на которой держалась раковина. И, совсем разморённый, потянулся губами к члену Баки, но тот отодвинулся:

— Не надо так, давай рукой.

Стив, хотя и был словно не в себе, дрочил ему уверенно и крепко. Баки не мог оторвать взгляда от его приподнятого лица. Шалые глаза и, когда Стив на мгновение прикрывал их, длинные светлые ресницы. Он дышал ртом и безотчетно облизывал губы. И Баки жалел, что не может сейчас просто ткнуться головкой между этих ярких губ — настолько ждущими они выглядели. 

Он обхватил свой член поверх руки Стива, чтобы парой резких движений закончить. И не смог удержаться от соблазна, выплеснулся прямо на Стива, часть попала ему на подбородок и губы. Тот, глядя Баки прямо в глаза, просто слизнул белёсые капли и провёл рукой по груди, размазывая по себе сперму.

— Стиви, — ошарашенно пробормотал Баки, оседая на пол рядом. Мышцы превратились в кисель. Потом всё же дотянулся до полотенца, смочил его тёплой водой, чтобы обтереть Стива.

— Бак, лучше поцелуй меня, — тихо попросил Стив.

И Баки поцеловал.

# # #  
Старк убедил всех, что прерванную вечеринку надо довести до конца. Стив настоял, чтобы и в этот раз Баки пошёл туда вместе с ним. Но у самого входа в зал Стива поймал для разговора кто-то важный, даже на дружеской тусовке появившийся в костюме. Баки не захотел их слушать и пошёл искать, с кем бы пообщаться. 

И наткнулся на Тора. Тот, так же как сам Баки в прошлый раз, стоял у барной стойки. На ней с одной стороны выстроилась батарея из пустых стаканов, а с другой — наполовину заполненных — с чем-то явно крепким. Тор медленно цедил из своего стакана и как-то непонятно — то ли жалостливо, то ли умилённо — смотрел куда-то вглубь гостиной.

Баки с очередным коктейлем в руке пристроился рядом и проследил взглядом, куда смотрит Тор. В зале тусовались с десяток красивых женщин в платьях разной степени открытости, какие-то военные в форме, мужчины в смокингах, из Вашингтона приехал Сэм, со своей миссии вернулась Наташа... Да много кто был в зале, за кем интересно было наблюдать.

Но Тор в одиночестве пил и смотрел на Старка и Беннера, сидящих на том же самом, как и в прошлый раз, дальнем угловом диване. Они снова что-то обсуждали. В этот раз увлечённо говорил Брюс, а Старк его внимательно слушал. И, чёрт возьми, Баки мог бы поклясться, что Старк выглядел неприлично счастливым, когда смотрел на Беннера. Одухотворённым.

Старк подвинулся к Беннеру ближе, наклонился, что-то шептал ему на ухо. И положил руку на его колено. Вроде бы случайно. Но потом откровенно сдвинул её выше по бедру. Беннер покусал губы, видно было, что он сдерживал улыбку, но не мог сдержать. И согласно кивнул. Они дружно встали и ушли из гостиной. На это снова никто не обратил внимания. 

Тор прочувствованно шмыгнул носом.

— Как вдохновенно видеть любовь между братьями по оружию, — мягко пророкотал он, залпом допил свой стакан и бухнул его на стойку.

— Это точно, — согласился Баки. — И между братьями по науке.

— И боевыми товарищами, — добавил Тор и посмотрел на Баки: — И за вас со Стивеном я счастлив. Что сквозь такие тяжкие испытания сохранили вы свою дружбу.

Баки пафоса не любил, но сказанному Тором почему-то умилился. Он по опыту знал, что Тор не сильно пьянеет от земной выпивки, но, похоже, выпил уже достаточно, чтобы начать толкать речи. 

— Скажи мне, Барнс, и не сочти за пустое любопытство, — начал вдруг Тор. — Стивен твердил мне, что не приемлет любовных утех между воинами. Я удивлён был этому сильно. И размышлял, было ли это различием в наших языках? Или в наших обычаях? Не обидел ли я Стивена своими речами?

— Тор, даже не сомневайся. Не обидел, — успокоил его Баки. Не удержался и добавил: — Стив — храбрый воин и верный друг… и в любовных утехах... хорошо себя проявляет.

— Рад слышать от тебя это, Барнс, — торжественно сказал Тор. — Я теперь спокоен совсем. И за тебя, и за Стивена, — и тут он совершенно по-хулигански подмигнул Баки. Потом взял ещё один стакан с выпивкой, опрокинул его в себя, помолчал и глухо выдал: — Скучаю я по воинам своим. И леди Сиф, — Тор снова шмыгнул носом. — Пора мне в Асгард вернуться.

Баки даже растерялся — не знал, что сказать в ответ и как утешить.

Тор залпом выпил один за другим ещё два бокала — то ли виски, то ли коньяк. И хлопнул Баки по плечу так, что тот даже слегка покачнулся.

— Бывай, Барнс. Скажешь Стивену, что знает он, где искать меня, если понадоблюсь. — И ушёл.

Баки какое-то время смотрел, как Тор покидает гостиную, неожиданно аккуратно для своих габаритов и состояния, обходя гостей. Потом поставил на стойку свой бокал с недопитым коктейлем — они были неплохи, со всеми этими названиями про секс, оргазм и прочие непристойности. Но изрядно уже поднадоели. Пора было снова переходить на нормальные напитки. Да и к чему все эти названия, когда у него был Стив? Весь его. Когда друга для друга они наконец-то стали всем.

Баки дотянулся до одного из оставленных Тором наполненных стаканов, понюхал — всё-таки виски, — глотнул, удовлетворённо распробовал раскатившийся по языку терпкий вкус. И пошёл искать среди гостей Стива. Своего друга, боевого товарища и любовника.


End file.
